


Sunanana Shake

by Goatman_DancingBridge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, F/M, Milk, yorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatman_DancingBridge/pseuds/Goatman_DancingBridge
Summary: Obses blake is at weenie hut jr and on a mission to save her one true love. Her love trans lesbian Sun Wukong has been turn into milk and Obses blake has to think fast, her plan make trans lesbian sun into banana milkshakes and drink all of them turning them into a solid form when she defecate. A race against time, will she make it with the moral support of her dear friend and ex lover bibble.





	Sunanana Shake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for making this

A small blue fairy was just doing his job cleaning the tables at the locale diners Weenie Hut Jr when all of a sudden bursting through the doors with her massive belly Blake Belladonna, 

“BIBBLE!” she yells “ I need your help.” pulling bags of milk out of her fat rolls and yelling for everyone one to leave as she slams them on the table, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Bibble steps back and ask,

“What is this?” Obses Blake looks him dead in the eyes and answers his question,

“Its sun, my trans lesbian lover” Bibble looks shocked,

“How could this be? what happened?” Obses Blake holds up her fatty hand,

“No time to explain i just need you to make them into as many banana milkshakes as you can.” Bibble looks away,

“I-I don’t-” before he can finish his sentence Obese Blake gently touches Bibble’s face with her sausage fingers,

“I know this is a lot to ask after the fact we once were something but please...Bibble” Bibble looks at the bags of milk, and it giggle a little as a sign for help, he looks up and nods,

“I’ll do it.” Bibble flies to the other side of the counter and starts making the Trans lesbian sun banana milkshakes as fast as he can. Obses Blake takes a sit at the counter, her fat hanging off the sides of the seat. One by one Trans lesbian sun banana milkshakes slide down the counter to Obses Blake. Her stomach roaring, “wait Blake aren’t you lactose intolerant?” Obses Blake chugs down a milkshake and wipes her mouth with her forearm and licks her it ,

“ it’s a necessary sacrifice i’m willing to make.” Bibble looks at her in awe  
“So poemetic.” after drinking 45 of them of there was only one more to go but before she can grab the last Trans lesbian sun banana milkshake a crash can be heard outside of the diner and a dreaded sound,

“BEEHAW!” crashing in the diner was Adam riding Yorse, he gets off of Yorse and takes the gagball out of his mouth “necessary huh,” he draws out his sword and charges at her. Right before he can slash the Trans lesbian sun banana milkshake Bibble jumps in the way and stops the blade with his dummy thicc cheeks,

“Blake i can hold him off.” he farts and adam goes flying back “take the milkshake to the bathroom and save your love.” Obses Blake takes Trans lesbian sun banana milkshake and waddling and sweat on her cankles. She breaks down the door into the bathroom and rushes to the stall and pulls out a package of laxatives from her fat rolls. Chugging down the Trans lesbian sun banana milkshake and pops the laxatives,

“It’s show time.” she sits down on the toilet and pushes “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” shooting out of her like a rocket she firmly holds herself in place as her belly roar, “n-necessary sacrifice” crap filling and flooding the bathroom and diner, as her final push she yells “Zoo-Wee-Mama” and gives off a nuke like fart and destroys the diner. Silence washes over the land lying down unconscious in rubble Obses Blake opens her eyes, rain crap all over she looks around and rolls to sit up and can see her love staring back at her, “sun..” Trans lesbian sun looks at her with soft eyes and opens their mouth making the dial up sound. Obses Blake tears up “oh sun.” and they share a kiss covered in shit.

THE END


End file.
